Techniques of assisting with a sports play using sensing or analysis have already been developed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of acquiring sensor information indicating behavior of a user who plays a sport, detecting the occurrence of a play event in a sport based on the sensor information, and generating play event information corresponding to the play event in order to detect a state of a sports play of the user more accurately. For example, it is possible to effectively assist the user with the sports play by generating notification information for the user based on the play event information, controlling imaging of a sports play image, or setting additional information in the play image.